Yoji and the Host Club
by Igboprincess
Summary: When the host club runs into an American b-boy, Yoji Kobayashi, the things that go on are pretty... Non canon. Interactive story, submit OCs, and you might see them in the story, wih a little advertisement for you :D OCxOC, KaoruxOC, Haruhi x ?
1. Chapter 1

Yoji Kobayashi looked up at the placard a few feet above him. _Host Club Meeting Room_, it read in neat, engraved Japanese. He lowered his gaze to the large wooden doors. They were intricately carved with elegant loops and curls winding up and down its surface. _Why am I here again?_ he asked himself. He recalled the weekend his Japanese grandmother from his mother's side staying with him and his family, and he'd… said a few things that weren't exactly polite. His mother sentenced him to join host club so he could gain "class" and become more of a "gentleman".

_Oh yea, that's right_._ I wonder if there's some kind of dress code._ He looked down at his bright red Nikes and then at his baggy gray jeans. _Oh well. Here goes nothing._ He heaved the massive doors only to be greeted by chaos. Seven boys scrambled to get into some posed formation. The two redheads hugged each other pretty tightly, while the blonde one swished his hair and flashed Yoji a smoldering smile. The child who resembles an 8-year-old, hugged his pink bunny so hard the stuffing almost fell out. A brown-haired boy stood next to the child with his hand on the other's shoulder as his big eyes stared into Yoji's.

Behind the group, two black-haired guys stood, looking equally emotionless. One had short, spikey hair and gripped a kendo stick while the other one had longer hair and scribbled furiously in a small black notebook. He looked up from his book and glanced at Yoji. He did a double take then stared at the newcomer, the glare of his glasses giving him an aura of intimidation. He whispered in the skinny blonde boy's ear and pocketed his notebook.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" they said in unison. The small kid with the bunny walked up to him and said, "We've never had a male customer before, but we'll make do!" He grinned and grabbed Yoji's hand as he lead him to a table. The yellow silk tablecloth was adorned with lace and a tea set sat at the ready. At that point, the brown haired boy with the big eyes introduced everyone.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and that's Hunny," he pointed to the little kid who flashed a cute little smile. "Don't be fooled, he's seventeen." Yoji stifled a gasp. "That's Tamaki Suoh, and he thinks he's some prince charming." Tamaki glided over to the table and took Yoji's hand as he whispered into his ear.

"I'm so glad you're here. What shall I call this…masculine beauty?"

Yoji's stomach fluttered, even though he was sure he liked girls. "Yoji Kobayashi. But you guys can call me Yo-yoji. And I'm actually—"

"Yo-yoji! Thats a cool name!" Hunny exclaimed. One of the big black haired boys carried him on his sholders. "This is my cousin, Takashi! But everyone calls him Mori. That's Kyoya." He pointed to the lanky kid with the glasses. "And those are the Hitachiin twins." The twins snickered and lingered behind Haruhi as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Hikaru," the one whose bangs went to the right* tittered.

"And I'm Kaoru." Kaoru's bangs went in the opposite direction and his voice was slightly higher pitched than the other's.

"It's nice to meet you dudes and all, and this place looks like it has awesome customer service, but I'm not a client," Yoji explained. A look of confusion crossed the hosts' faces, but then Tamaki jumped in excitement. He ran over to Yoji and lifted him in a hug.

"Yes! A new addition to our family! Momma, daughter, brothers, cousins, uncles! Meet our new _son_!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. _Son?_ I just wanted to sign up for the club, man. Not no family business…"

Haruhi put a hand on Yoji's tensed shoulder and his heart raced a little bit. "No worries, he thinks of the club as his family. So you wanted to join..?

"Uh, yeah. Do I need to, like, sign up or anything?"

"No not really. You're in. We open in 10 and today's tuxedo day so you should go get dressed. Supply room is through those back doors and to the right. 'Kay?"

"Yea, thanks." Yoji walked into the supply room, which was more like a costume shop. The walls were lined with costumes for men and women. _I guess they're into cosplay…_ he thought as he pulled a tuxedo off from the racks.

He walked back into the main room in his costume to find everyone else had already changed.

Just then, a swarm of girls in poofy yellow dresses flooded the club room. The boys flew from table to table, hosting and flirting and complimenting the girls, doing whatever was necessary to make them happy.

Yoji noticed one quiet-looking girl stealing glances at him. _I guess I'll take this girl as my first client._

"Hi, Im Yoji Kobayashi, and I'll be your host today. Your name is…?" He sat down across from her and poured her the freshly ground Colombian coffee that was on the table.

"I-I'm Kimiko M-Matsumoto." She held out her hand. Yoji lightly took it in his. She was small, pale and delicate, and while they shook hands he felt as if he might break her.

"A-are you new? She asked. She spoke with hr head down while she slurred and fumbled with her words.

_Hmmm…_ Yoji thought. He looked over at Tamaki, who was being flirty and seductive, brushing knees with the clients and tucking their hair behind their ears. _Maybe I should try that._

Yoji reached across the table and lightly lifted Kimiko's chin. He automatically felt her face get hot. "Yea, its my first day here. I don't know much about hosting…" He got up from his seat and went to stand over her shoulder. "But I know that you're supposed to make the princess feel great about herself." Kimiko blushed furiously and almost choked on her coffee when he pecked her on the cheek.

"W-well, uh… you're doing a g-great job…" she whispered.

The next few customers he had were just as enchanted by Yo-Yoji's "street boy" attributes and his flirtatiousness. Other girls who were with the other hosts made their next appointments with him, and he even got a few of the princesses' phone numbers.

At the end of the day, the Host Club convened and planned the next day's event.

"Alrightey then, so what should we cosplay tomorrow?" Tamaki asked the group.

"Jungle?" Kyoya said.

"Beachwear?" the twins suggested.

"Ooh! How about animals?" Hunny squealed.

"I think we should let Yo-Yoji choose since its his first day and all…" Haruhi turned to the newbie. "So, any ideas?"

Yoji didn't have to think twice about the theme. It was something that would come to him as easy as breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I deciede that this story is going to be... INTERACTIVE! You can submit character profiles to be princesses. I need age, class year, a little bit of a backstory. PM and I'll see where I can fit them in... and if you have any other ideas just PM me!**

**As always, Happy Reading! -Igboprincess  
**

The next day, Tamaki looked down in horror at his "baller: ensemble, The baggy jeans, the red t-shirt and open button-up that layered each other, the black flatbill snapback hat that sat lopsided on his blonde head. "Is _this_ what we're wearing today? It's so… _common_!"

"Well, I kinda like it!" Hunny beamed as he regarded himself in the mirror. He sported a black flatbill (no snapback), a grey sweatshirt with SWAG printed in big black letters, baggy black skinny jeans and purple Vans™. Hooked onto his belt loops was a white chain. "I feel like one of those American kids, you know? Even Usa-chan likes it!" He held up his stuffed pink bunny, who had a gold chain hanging form its neck.

"I don't know about this…" The twins looked nervously at their getups; Kaoru wore a white Kyoto University t-shirt and a red varsity letterman jacket. He also had some blue jeans and red Chuck Taylors. Hikaru was dressed similarly, except instead of a letterman he wore a light green hoodie, and green Air Jordans. They both had on hipster glasses and their hair was gelled differently than usual.

"Aw come on, dudes, it can't be _that_ bad; isn't it better than those stuffy suits and stuff?" Yoji tried to reassure them by doing a Michael Jackson move; he thrust out his hips and went on his toes, gripping his fedora with one hand and doing an MJ "crotch-grab". He picked up his leather jacket form the dresser as he tossed his hat. Haruhi caught it as he walked into the club room. He pulled up his grey hoodie, but only far enough to cover the back of his head, so his bangs were still exposed. Under the hoodie he wore a blue crew neck tee, and his dark blue jeans covered the top of his blue Reeboks. "Wow, you all look good!" he said as he looked through the group, taking in Kyoya's "Obey" t-shirt and jeans.

All the boy's faces (except Yoji's) lit up.

"Really? Who looks the best?" Tamaki prodded. He popped his collar and stood next to Haruhi.

"No, I bet I looked the best," the twins said simultaneously. "No, _I_ did! Shutup, idiot! No, _you_ shutup!" While they bickered over who looked best, Haruhi walked over to Mori and adjusted his black suspenders. He blushed as Haruhi's hands tugged at his belt loops. He grunted and walked to the mirror and looked over himself. He smoothed the wrinkles in his graphic tee, pulled up his sagging skinny jeans, and put on his beanie and denim vest.

"Mori, I like your outfit. Its…_fresh_, I guess…" He giggled.

_Giggled?_ Yoji thought. _Maybe he's gay…?_

"Uh, thanks." Mori blushed and walked over to Hunny.

"Sempai! Hikaru, Kaoru! Quit fighting, its just a costume!"

While Yoji watched Haruhi break things up, he began to have a lot of questions. _Why'd they all blush like that? Are they gay or something? But they're so good with girls. Oh, God, I hope none of them have a crush on me, or anything…_

Everyone's head whipped towards the doors when they heard knocking and squealing._ "Tamaki, love! I'm ready for you!" "Oh, Hunny! Mori! Lets have tea! I brought cupcakes!" "Hikaru, Kaoru, don't get lovey-dovey till I'm inside!"_

"Okay, family. Even if these outfits suck." He glared at Yoji "We are here to make these ladies happy, so put on a brave face and lets get to work!"

Everyone got into formation and Kyoya opened the doors. The ladies signed in and sat at their tables, waiting to be waited on.

The "street boy" theme was pretty well received; the girls enjoyed the foreign, American "bad boy look" that the boys planned. They were flirtatious urban gentlemen, and the customers loved it.

Yoji, who had just moved there from Salt Lake City, Utah, in the US, had the best and most authentic shtick. He just acted like he would if he was flirting with a girl back home. It was something that came naturally; it was even on his rubber bracelet, "S.W.A.G - Something We Asians Got"

* * *

"Well, yesterday went well, right?" Haruhi asked as he and Yoji went to class. "The girls liked your style."

"Yea, I guess. So, where are we going again?" He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a schedule.

"English class. We have an American teacher, Mr. Simon, so he should be able to teach it better. Not that you need classes; you're from the US, right?" Haruhi looked up at Yoji with those big brown eyes.

"Er, yea, Salt Lake City. But don't take me for some country hick. My bud Tadd Gadduang* and I are the stuff back home." He proved his point by doing a jackhammer* in the hall, balancing his chest and body on one hand while he pushed off of it and did circles. A teacher gave him the stink eye so he picked up his books and continued on to class.

"Wow, impressive, bro," Harhuhi laughed.

"I know, right?"

"Well, here we are. My seat's in the back, so if you wanna sit there, too…"

"Yea, that's cool." They started to head back but Mr. Simon grabbed Yoji's arm. "Hey, man, what's your deal?" he exclaimed in English.

"Ah, I see _some_one's multilingual. I'm your new English teacher. I take it you already know my name, so mind if I ask yours?"

"Yoji Kobayashi, 1st year. But my friends call me Yo-Yoji," he grumbled. "So… don't."

"Class! This is our new _friend_ Yo-Yoji Kobayashi." Mr. Simon hollered as he held up the new student's hand as if he was the victor in a boxing match.

"_Konnichiwa, Koba-san,_" the class said monotonously.

"In _English_."

"Hello, Yo-Yoji," the class attempted.

"Sup," he said, rolling his eyes. He snatched his hand out of his teacher's and went to sit next to Haruhi.

"I take it you don't like Mr. Simon…" he teased. "Its okay, man, only 45 minutes in class. Then its off to gym."

"Yea, I hope the coach isn't some angry, fat high school drop out who can't even run a mile," Yoji joked.

"Fujioka! I see you and _Yo-Yoji _have become close friends already, having 'deep conversations' together in the back of the class," Mr. Simon said with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"But, sir, I-"

"No butts, no butts, no coconuts, Mr. Fujioka. You and Kobayashi have detentions next Tuesday, room 423, from two to four.

"Yes sir," the pair said in unison.

* * *

_Oh, crap,_ thought Haruhi. _We have gym the same period? And detention next Tuesday? AND its during host club? I mean, its only been, what, two days since Yoji's arrived and we're already in trouble. _She sighed. _Such is the life of a "street boy", right?_ Haruhi's face softened as she thought about Yo-Yoji's good side. _He's a dancer, he's multilingual, he dresses well and he's from America! I kinda wanna learn more about him; he's not as crazy and overbearing as the rest of the crew is._ She smiled and looked at the Filipino/Japanese/American boy sitting next to her playing on his phone. He'd finished the English classwork and homework in 20 minutes so Mr. Simon allowed him to play as long as he didn't disturb anyone else. _Haha, yea… he's pretty cool._

* * *

The bell rang for 6th period and Haruhi and Yoji headed to gym. Haruhi tried to distract him by asking about American videogames. He went on and on about Call of Duty and Modern Warfare 3, not noticing when she ducked into a supply coslet to change. Yoji continued blabbing but stopped when he got to the boy's locker room.

"…So you know, Haruhi, that's why getting past level 13 is so hard. Haruhi?" He looked down the hallway searching for his friend. "Oh well. I'll see him in class, I guess."

Haruhi finished changing an poked her head out of the closet. She looked down the hall and saw Yoji walking into the locker room. She stepped out, closed the door lightly behind her. Then, she high-tailed it up the hallways and out the side doors of the main building. She ran towards the gym and saw Yoji walking out the locker room with some other guys.

"Hey! Yo-Yoji!" she ("he" to Yoji) called.

"H-wood! Sup, brah?" Yoji smiled and high-fived Haruhi, who was trying not to pant so loudly after all the running. "Uh, are you tired? It was just a walk down the hall and gym hasn't even started yet…"

"Uh, no," she gasped. "Just…. Asthma" she lied.

"Oh… well… last one to the soccer field is a scrub!"

_Oh, gosh… this is gonna be one crazy semester._

* * *

**_*Tadd Gadduang is only the hottest little Filipino male on the planet. No but seriously, he was a competitor on Season 8 of So You Think You Can Dance.  
_**

**_**Jackhammer is a breakdance move. Google it! Search; "Jackhammer breakdance"  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Special thanks to AvatarKari1502, for giving me her character to be a princess in this chapter! I still need some more to make this story truly interactive, so PM me with a name, class, age, and a little bit of a backstory. Oh, and it doesn't have to be a girl; you can give me a rival of the host club, a teacher to make things interesting! Just PM with any ideas!_**

**_And as always, Happy Reading! -Igboprincess  
_**

* * *

Alice Marshall sat in the back of Room 423, arms crossed against her chest and a pout sitting on her mouth. She looked up through her black and purple bangs to see two cute guys coming in and sitting down in front of her. Well… the one with the Nikes was kinda cute. The big-eyed one was more like little brother cute. Anyways, she was interested in their looks and uncrossed her arms and sat up straighter. As they sat down in the row before her, she dropped her lip gloss. They were in the Host Club, right? _Gentlemen should pick things up for lovely ladies like myself_, she thought.

The one in the Nikes picked it up and threw it in the air, catching it behind his back. Then, as he gracefully handed it to her, he nodded for the big-eyed one to come over.

"Look, Haruhi. This _princess_ hasn't been to visit us yet, has she?" he said flirtatiously. He winked as he dropped the tube of baby pink lip gloss in Alice's hand.

"No… I don't think she has. I'll ask Kyoya if he has a record. I mean he probably-"

"No, no need for that. I think I'll personally escort this darling myself. Courtesy of Yoji Kobayashi."

"Why, thank you, Yoji-sempai," Alice giggled, her spiked necklace jingling as her shoulders softly shook.

"Sempai? Oh no, I'm a first year, love. But I mean," he huffed up his chest and deepened his voice as he cleared some desks. "I can be whatever the princess wants me to be. Gentleman, or romantic…" He got on his knee and took Alice's hand. He brought it to his lips and lightly brushed his mouth against the back of her hand. Then he popped up and said, "Or, if Princess would like, I could be _Yo_-Yoji." He started performing a break dance routine, but paused and whispered, "I think you should choose Yo-Yoji instead of romantic. That's Tamaki's domain." He winked and got back to dancing.

Suddenly, the trio heard an obnoxious groan from the doorway. "Yo-Yoji… this is detention. NOT dance class." Mr. Simon strutted over to the dancing Asian. "Sit down before I give you _another_ detention." He went up to the board and wrote what each kid had done to get in detention. "Embarrassing you should help remind you not to do it again."

Under Yoji and Haruhi's names were _Talking in Class, _written in neat, legible English and Japanese. Written beneath Alice's name was _Disrespecting Teacher_. Yoji leaned towards her and asked, "So what're you in for, cutie?"

Alice groaned and said, "Well, since I'm American, I didn't feel the need to be learning my p's and q's _again_ in English class. So I was texting my friends and stuff, and he caught me. That's all."

Yoji's eyes lit up. "You're American too? Awesome, man! You know, I'm from Utah. Salt Lake City, chick!" He said that a little too loud, and Mr. Simon gave him a nasty look. He returned the favor then went back to chatting. "Where are you from?"

"Southern California," Alice said, coldly.

"Nice, nice…"

"Yo-Yoji, leave her alone! She's obviously not interested…" Haruhi reprimanded. Alice shot him a look of gratitude and relief. Yoji sighed and turned around. He went back to fiddling with his S.W.A.G. bracelet.

After detention let out, Yoji suggested that he and Haruhi introduce Alice to the Host Club. She had nothing to do after school, and her chauffeur wasn't picking her up until 5:30. So she had time.

When Alice entered Music Room 3, she was greeted by 5 jungle men, and escorted by two. _Wait, weren't Yoji and Haruhi in uniform just now?_

A tall blonde guy strided over to Alice, and, like an uneducated jungle man would, started curiously playing with her hair. The twins, whose names she also hadn't learned yet, began picking at her jewelry; when one of them had tugged a little too hard at her gauges*, she instinctively and violently swatted both of them to the wall.

"Fiesty," Yoji commented.

Blondie, who got the message, dropped the short strand of hair that he was inspecting and walked over towards Haruhi.

"Tamaki-sempai, this is Alice," he said.

"Yeah," Yoji said with a flirty lopsided smile, as he glanced at the newcomer. "Alice."

The group looked at Yoji with suspicious faces.

"Um… yeah. So you guys are…?" Alice prodded. The crew introduced themselves, shaking hands with Alice. After all the formalities, other girls entered and were waited on.

Alice had requested Hunny and Mori, because she felt she could read Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi like a book. And Yoji was creeping her out.

"So, Alice," Hunny giggled. "What type of cake do you want? There's cherry, and chocolate, and key lime, and-"

"Uh, chocolate, I guess," she said indifferently. She was too busy trying to read Mori's expression. He was helping Hunny reach the plates, and when he put him down, he went right back to looking aimlessly into nothing.

"Um, Mori? What are you thinking?"

Silence. And a sexy glare that made Alice's heart melt.

"Well, you know, _I _was thinking," Yoji had popped up out of nowhere. "that _you_ and _me_ should hang out sometime…" He popped his collar as he tried to flirt with the girl.

"Actually, Yoji… I don't date down…" Alice awkwardly tried to explain.

"What are you talking about, love? I'm, like, three inches taller than you!" he laughed.

"No, its just that-" she sighed. "I'm a second year, and you're a first. It just wouldn't work. Sorry."

Her words hit Yoji like professionally thrown shuriken*, piercing him right in the heart. _I don't get it; we're both so swagtastic! We would be perfect together._ He took in her short haircut, accenting her jet-black hair with lavender streaks. She wore a boy's uniform, but rocked it; she wore spikey jewelry, cut the sleeves of the uniform jacket, and the pants were torn at the knees. She also layered the bottoms with a black and navy blue plaid miniskirt, and crisscrossed three dark belts over it. _It must be Mori-sempai. She must be into the mysterious type. Well, I'll change that…_

* * *

The next morning, as Alice got ready for school, her maid Ryuu Kizushite knocked on the big white door to her bedroom.

"Come in, Kizu-chan," Alice greeted. She thought of Ryuu as her closest friend since the move from Kantō to Kyoto. Her father's business, Apple, inc., had sent him to another region of Japan to market their technology to schools and companies.

Her family, the Marshalls, had lived in Cupertino, California, in a three story town home. Her older brother Liam and younger twin siblings Zane and Zaria Marshall were against the move at first. Alice, on the other hand, was way more excited; she'd been the otaku of the family, so she was packed and ready to go by the time her dad had finished making the announcement of the move.

Her mother, McKenzie Marshall, was a little weary of the move. Her husband, Jack, had tried to make Kanto seem like a new home. But moving again to Kyoto just made Mrs. Marshall even more depressed and homesick. She had never been out of the state of California, much less the country of the United States. So there was turbulence in Alice's parents' relationship.

When the Marshalls moved first to Kanto, then again to Kyoto, Alice found solace in Ryuu. She was only a few years older, but both girls had an equal amount of interest in each other and their culture. At first, there was a language barrier, but after a year and a half in Kanto, and two in Kyoto, they both knew English and Japanese, and made it a point to speak both.

"_Onee-chan_, your father would like to speak with you downstairs," Ryuu said sweetly with a "Good morning" smile on her face.

"I'll be down in a minute." Alice put the final touches on her eyeliner and lip gloss, fluffed her hair, then grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs.

She approached the large mahogany dining table where her 18-year-old brother Liam was chugging milk straight from the carton. "Hey! I was drinking that!" he exclaimed as Alice snatched it from his mouth. He groaned as cleaned up 2% milk off his uniform.

Alice poured herself a bowl of cereal and walked out, Lucky Charms in hand.

"Yea, dad?" she called, her mouth full of marshmallows.

"Go make sure Zane and Zaria are ready." Mr. Marshall said authoritatively, without looking up from his newspaper.

"If that's all you wanted why didn't you just-"

"No back talk, young lady," her mother reprimanded as she passed by. She placed a tray of breakfast in front of Mr. Marshall, then put her hands on her hips. "Forward march, missy."

Alice trudged up the stairs and into Zane's room. "ZANE! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, GEEZ!" Zane was admiring himself and his "abs" in the mirror.

"Gosh, Alice, chill. I need to look good, because you know what they say about Asian ladies…"

Alice didn't stay to hear what he had to say. She walked down the hall and poked her head into Zaria's room. She was having trouble trying to get into the massive yellow clump of fabric that was the Ouran High School girl's uniform.

"Here, lemme help you with that, Zee." Alice snatched a pair of scissors from a nearby dresser and snipped across the material.

"Oh, my God, Alice!" Zaria exclaimed.

Alice panicked. "What? Is it bad?"

"No, no this is so CUTE! What's the word, uhh…."

"_Kawaii_?" Alice suggested.

"OMG YES!"

Zaria twirled around in the full body mirror, regarding her new uniform. Alice had cut it to a little bit above her knees.

"Here, Zee, try these." Alice handed her first-year sister a white tulle skirt and some burgundy leggings.

Zaria put them on and squealed so loud Alice was sure the mirror would crack. Now, with the tulle skirt under the yellow skirt, the bottom of the now shorter dress was a little poofy, preserving the girliness that Zaria loved. The burgundy leggings also made it decent, so no one would see under her dress.

"We're lucky that the school doesn't really care about uniform and stuff, or we'd both be dead." Alice laughed. She and Zaria walked down the stairs together, as Ryuu handed them both their bento lunches. Liam and Zane were already in the limo, waiting for their sisters.

"Are the Marshalls ready for school, finally?" their chauffer, Minoru Honda, asked the kids.

"Off we go, Minoru!" the family replied as they pulled out of the driveway and away from the elegant white house in Kyoto, Japan.

* * *

***Gauges are the type of ear rings that are like spikes going through your ears. They're really hard core. And they look painful... .  
**

***Shuriken are ninja stars.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! (Yay!) ^.^ But its extremely short… (Booo!) DX (Hey, Shut up, Tina! I try my hardest! _BTW my alternate personality is Tina Wilson, and she's pretty aggressive...)_**

**Special thanks to _loves2readandwrite_ for giving me her princess for this chapter! I'm hoping I didn't change her too much and ruin your character… _gomen_… anyways, I recently got into watching Wong Fu Productions, (You should check them out; they're pretty cute) and they really inspired me to take my love of writing, acting and screenplay and try to be a director! (I'm good at the directing part XD) So, I was thinking, if my fans would appreciate it, that I could turn the story into a script/screenplay. (No worries; I'll keep up with this one too!) I'll set up a poll for you guys to vote. Until then, I need you to comment and review! Talk about my story, talk about the screenplay, etc. And please, pretty please, donate your characters/princesses/etc to my story! I want it to be something readers can really connect with and enjoy! Well… I guess that's all I have to say for now.**

**PS: Before I forget; Happy reading! _–Igboprincess_**

* * *

Akeno Hamasaki adjusted her glasses and shuffled down the hallway as the raging throng of people that were her classmates shoved her every which way. She muttered apologies under her breath and clutched her school bag tightly to her chest. As a short girl, with thick, long hair that got caught in things frequently, it was very difficult for her to maneuver her way to the lunchroom. Halfway down the hallway she gave up trying and the ocean of people spat her up in front of a door. She hit the mahogany with a _thud_ and a whimper, and then scrambled to her feet. _I guess I'll eat here. I have a bento with me so I won't even have to bother with a lunch line._ She briefly ran her fingers through the delicate carvings in the door, then heaved. They opened with a gush of wind and rose petals flying everywhere and getting caught in her hair and mouth. Once she realized what was going on, her jaw dropped.

Firstly, because seven very cute, but very different boys stood around a table, gushing over a black-haired girl in a boy's uniform, and secondly, because that girl was Alice Marshall, daughter of her parents' company's main rival.

Akeno quickly tried to pull the doors shut, but they made such a loud noise that all eight heads turned and stared at her.

And then the clumsiness set in.

"Why, hello there, princess," the cute blonde one said. He started to walk purposefully towards Akeno, hands stretched and palms open, ready to embrace her. He wrapped his arms awkwardly around her and she broke out in a cold sweat. Akeno wriggled and writhed until he had no choice but to let her go. She backed up against the door and stared in horror as the blonde crouched in a corner. "She doesn't like me…."

"Akeno Hamasaki." The dark haired one with glasses peered up from a small black notebook. "First year, daughter of Nakatsu and Yuki Hamasaki, co-presidents, co-founders and co-CEO's of Hamasaki Electronics Group. Welcome!" he announced matter-of-factly, with a sly smirk on his lips. At that, Alice looked over her shoulder at Akeno, and she could easily feel the malice in her eyes. Alice curled her lips into a smile and waved. Then she called for a boy named Yo-yoji. _Maybe she has a stutter…?_ Akeno thought.

Suddenly, a boy drifted towards Alice. He was dressed in the school uniform, but personalized it so the blazer was lined with yellow, and his hair was gelled upward and the tips were dyed a light brown in contrast to his jet-black hair. His doting smile that he was giving Alice made Akeno mad, and she didn't even know who he was. His loud style that was being expressed without a word inspired her.

In other words, he was beautiful.

"Yes, love?" Yo-yoji seemed to be literally floating off the ground at the sound of his name being spoken by Alice.

"Can you do me a favor?" Alice put on a puppy face pout and then pecked Yoji on the cheek.

"Anything…" he sighed.

"You and the twins should help poor Akeno with her hair. Then bring her back in. We need to catch up." She shot a side glance at the shy girl pressed against the door.

"Already on it!" Yoji said, with an army-style salute. Then he turned to the set of identical, ginger-haired twins. "Hikaru! Kaoru! As ordered by Queen Alice, we must makeover her good friend Akeno! Got it?"

"I was just about to ask if we could do something with that hair of hers," Hikaru said.

"Its so thick, and it makes her head look massive," Kaoru continued.

"Its simply tacky," they finished. Then, the three boys turned and sauntered towards Akeno. They dragged her off, kicking and screaming, or as loud as a shy girl like her could, into the back room.

After the four had left, Kyoya turned towards Alice and asked, " 'Old friend'?"

Alice shrugged. "Had to get her out of here. Where did she come from? She's supposed to be in Hokkaido! This part of Japan is supposed to be Apple's domain!" Alice began to mutter imprecations under her breath about Akeno and her family trying to put her and her family on the street.

"Well, Alice, according to unnamed sources, the Hamasaki Group formally announced to Apple that they would be in the same market. Did your father not tell you that competition would be fiercer now? Its been a month since the publication…" Kyoya blatantly pointed out that as an inevitable heir to the company (Liam probably wouldn't get the business due to his financial incompetence), Alice should know these things and be ready to pounce fiscal competitors.

"Uh… no. He didn't. He's been staying at the office till late trying to work with the International Marketing part of the compa-" Then it hit her. "Ohh…"

" 'Oh' what?"

" 'Oh' as in he's working hard with International Marketing to get us out of Japan! But we've been here for almost four years! And I just transferred here three months ago! And… and…"

"And…?" Kyoya prodded.

"Nothing. My mom would be glad to leave. Every night Dad comes home to an irritable wife. I don't know why she couldn't just accept that this is our new home…" _That's not the real 'and'. What about Mori? I was just getting to talk to him…_ Her emotions went from surprised, to confused, to sad, then to angry. _That little bitch! She thinks she can just cross the straight from Hokkaido to the mainland and kick my family out! And I saw the way she was eyeing Mori*. God! She's always trying to take away everything from me! Oh, I'll show that Akeno that this is the LAST time she will take away my toys…**_

* * *

***Mori was standing behind Yoji when Akano was looking him over. Dramatic irony, is it not? (^.0)**

****Alice has had some traumatic experiences with toy snatching in the past. Taking stuff from her just isn't a good idea.**

**A/N: Sorry that Akeno was such a minor character here… but I can promise you she's gonna have a big piece in the next chapter….! So read on, momma! Read on!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You bitch!" Alice swung a tanned fist at Akeno's pale face.

"Who are you calling a bitch, you over-cooked whore!" Akeno yelled as she ran towards the American and pinned her against the wall of the hallway. Students circled and whispered, but no one dared try to stop it. This was as serious as a real-life war, because in some ways, it was; two families duking it out to see who will rule. A theme that has been displayed at many times throughout history. A theme that is inevitable, but equally unpredictable.

For this instance of a time-old matter, the story goes a little bit into the past…

* * *

_Alice Marshall, 6, and Akeno Hamasaki, 5, sat in their elementary playground in Cupertino, California, United States, playing with dolls and toys, as any young child would. And, as any young child would, the youngest of the pair decided to be selfish, and snatch Alice's Barbie from her hand._

"_Hey! Akeno! That was mine! I had it first!"_

"_Whatever." Akeno said indifferently, playing with the doll's synthetic locks of blonde hair._

"_THAT'S MINE, AKENO! PLEASE GIVE IT BACK! I'M ASKING NICELY." Alice was not used to being denied something she wanted. If she'd asked for it nicely, she received it, no matter what it was._

"_Well, that's too bad."_

_At that point, Alice couldn't contain herself anymore, and bit Akeno's arm. Akeno immediately returned the doll, and thus started her pattern of complacence and obedience._

* * *

_Now the girls are second years in middle school, and their parents have been working together as a joint company for four years. Both families have migrated to Japan and are currently living in the same prefecture._

"_Alice! Guess what!" Akeno said excitedly as she rushed to her friend's locker._

"_What? You've finally spoken to a guy without passing out?"_

"_Well… no. I'm still working on that… but-"_

"_Then I don't wanna hear about it, 'kay?" Alice said sharply. She didn't mean to be controlling or rude, she was just "assertive" that way._

"_Okay," Akeno replied dejectedly._

_At lunch the following day, Akeno proceeded to tell Alice the news. "So, Alice,"_

"_Before you say anything, give me your roll."_

_Akeno handed the mini loaf to her best friend. "Our parents' company-"_

"_Butter."_

_She obeyed. "Well, we're going to Hokkaido, and-"_

"_Knife, please."_

_Again, Akeno complied. "So my parents are gonna file a suit so they can keep the company."_

"_You're lying. What does that even mean anyways?" Alice laughed. "Hey, can I have that pair of jeans that I saw in your closet last night? You never wear them…"_

"_Those were $300 jeans from True Religion!"_

"_No big deal, though, right?"_

_Akeno decied that if her family, who was equally as unspoken as she was, could take a company from the Marshalls, then she could do the same, on a smaller scale of course. She reached over Alice and grabbed the knife, butter, and loaf and set them back on her own tray. "Alice, that is the last time you are taking stuff from me, okay? Now its my turn. Got it?"_

_Alice was taken aback by the sureness in Akeno's voice. She scoffed. "Whatever."_

"_Whatever? That's all you have to say?"_

"_Yea, why?"_

"_I mean, its not bad; if you keep up that view point it should be even easier on you and your family when Marshall & Hamasaki becomes just Hamasaki."_

"_What?"_

"_We're going to Hokkaido." Alice proclaimed. "And we're taking the company, the technology, the rights, and most importantly, the _money_, with us."_

* * *

So. Here we are. Back to the present; back to the fight; continuing the age-old theme of friends and family being pitted against each other.

"Ugh, I _hate_ you! You think you can just take things from people without them caring! You think it was _fun_ for my family to uproot and come to friggen _Japan!_ Because of you, my parents' marriage is falling apart!" Alice screamed as she tried her hardest to rip out all of Akeno's thick hair.

At that moment, the Host Club appeared on the scene, witnessing the two princesses fight.

"Cool! Cat fight!" the twins exclaimed.

"Wagers, anyone?" Kyoya said, pulling out his black binder. Kids nearby immediately started placing bets on who would win.

Tamaki, who was completely against two composed ladies going Neanderthal, tried to separate them.

"Ladies, please! You're both beautiful! Can't we work out a compromise? We're rich and have lawyers! This is completely unnecessa-"

"_SHUT IT, BLONDIE,"_ the two girls, who were at each other's necks, screamed.

Tamaki instantly found himself a corner to cower in.

Haruhi, practical, down-to-earth, and indifferent as ever took his load and found a safe place in the library. That left Hunny, Mori, and Yoji to witness the fight in disbelief. Hunny was too scared to intervene, and hid behind Mori's leg. "Takashiiii, I'm scaaaared…!" he whined.

Mori grunted in what Yoji thought was agreement.

_Oh, God, I can't just let them kill each other over a company issue that doesn't even concern them._ Yoji tried to think of what to do. _Uhhh… OH! Its gonna take a lot of balls, broham, but you gotta do what you gotta do…_

Yoji ran up in between the brawling females and planted a kiss on Alice's lips. She let go of Akeno's collar and grapped Yoji's head. She ripped it from her mouth, looked at him confusedly, then smacked him across the face. She stormed down the hallway furiously, and the throng of people stared blankly at Yoji as he felt the burning spot on his face where Alice had slapped him. Akeno, for the first time ever, felt confident enough to advane towards a boy, and gave him a hug. It was awkward, as his hand was still touching his cheek, feeling the heat and the sting, and her arms found a place around his waist.

After the crowd had dissipated, Yoji's hand dropped from his cheek. He turned towards Akeno, apologized, wished her luck, and walked off towards the third music room.


	6. Chapter 6

''Hey, milord, what are we going to do at this year's Annual Sakura Dance?'' Kaoru asked Tamaki.  
The Host Club one again convened in the abandoned third music room. They sat around a conference table, eating Ramen in a Cup with disposable chopsticks from the nearby commoner's corner store.  
Tamaki, who was ravenously slurping away at his lo mein, looked up from his cup to answer Kaoru.  
"Well, *slurp* I figured that since we have *slurp* Yo-Yoji *slurp* he'd coordinate our performance." After he finished his announcement, he went right back to chowing down.  
"Yes, I agree," Kyoya said slyly. "Yoji, weren't you already considering the position of choreographer? Especially since you are an American National Champion in hip-hop?"  
Yoji was surprised that he knew this - he hadn't told the guys yet, had he? - but everyone else had already figured that Kyoya had done a background check.  
Yoji craned his neck over his shoulder- he had assumed Tamaki's dejected position in a gloomy corner ever since Alice was expelled - and sadly said, "Well, yeah, Alice and I might have been choreographing a little somethin'-somethin'..."  
"I thought you were coming up with that little tango to ask her out or something. You guys never danced together, though. In fact, the only time I saw you talking to her was when she ordered you around, but I guess you liked that-" Haruhi babbled.  
"Shut up, H-Wood," Yoji blurted, now that his little-white-lie had been foiled by Haruhi.  
"Oooh! I want a nick name! Something really cool!" Hunny squealed, rearing the conversationg in a completley different direction.  
Yoji thought for a second. "Hmm... how about _'Grenade'_?"  
"What does that mean?"  
"It's 'shuryudan' in English" Yoji translated. "It works because you're small and powerful, y'know?"  
"Yeah! Shuryu-chan!" Hunny laughed.  
Suddenly, Tamaki's trademark puppy-pout was plastered on his face, and he was asking for a nickname. The twins wanted one two.  
"I guess I'll join in the fun, too," Kyoya sighed as Tamaki pestered him.  
"Momma and Poppa have to have cute nicknames too!" Tamaki had said.  
Mori grunted in agreement. (He secretly really wanted to have a nickname besides Mori - he wasn't that much into constantly being referred to as a weapon.*

* * *

"Okay, then, here're the new names: Yo-yoji, H-wood, Shuryu-chan, T-bone for Tamaki, Trick-or-Treat for the twins, Mo'Money for Kyoya, and for Mori..." Yoji tapped his chin with his pointer finger as he racked his brain for a name for his silent but powerful senpai. "Kimo!" he said definitely.  
"Kimo?" the group repeated.  
"Kimo?" said Mori.  
"Yeah, Kimo. It's Waodani* for 'wolf'." Yoji explained.  
"Kimo," Mori said again, sounding fonder of the name now that it was explained.  
"Kimo!" the club cheered.

As the laughing died down and turned to sighs, Hikaru got serious and said, "So, about the dance...?"

"Um... yeah, I guess I could make something up for us to dance to!"  
And thus started dance lessons at the Host Club.

* * *

The next day, "Trick-or-Treat" were practicing Yoji's modernized waltz during Club, and a bunch of the guests were very intrigued and wanted to help.  
Yoji was reviewing the step-ball-change with Hikaru and Kaoru when he saw Kimiko staring again. The twins noticed too.  
"Bro, go talk to her, she's obviously into you," Hikaru said as he slung his arm over Yoji's shoulder.  
"Yeah, man," Hikaru added, slinging his arm onto Yoji's other shoulder. "Isn't she the one from your first day?"  
Yoji recalled him trying to be smooth on his first day of Host Club.  
"Yeah, yeah, I remember. She's cute." Yoji told them.  
"I guess, but not as cute as this _one_ girl we know..." Hikaru and Kaoru winked at each other.  
"What? Who?"  
"Sorry, bro," the twins said in unison. "She's off limits. Bro Code, remember?"  
Yoji laughed. "Yeah, I'm the one that taught you that. No, but seriously. I'm gonna go show you guys what Yo-yoji can do."  
Yoji approached Kimiko's tea-table from behind. He breathed cool air down her neck and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Hey, Kimiko," he crooned. Kimiko dropped her crumpet and covered her blushing cheeks with a napkin.  
"H-h-h-hey, Y-Y-Yoji-sama..." she stammered.  
"No, call me Yo-yoji. I'm sorry for making you choke on your tea the other day, and for making you drop your snack. Now you uniform is all dirty," he said smoothly, slowly and suavely making his way over to the chair across the table from her.  
"I-i-it's OK, Yoji-sama, I-" Yoji stopped her by kissing her softly on the lips.  
"Please, call me Yo-yoji." He said with a smile that just about made Kimiko pass out.

Tamaki and Kyoya stood by the piano, watching it all unfold. Tamaki was in a rage about how that type of flirting was not "Western Class" but "Cocky Tom-Foolery"  
"He can't kiss her in Host Club! This is unacceptable! Momma, make it stop! Our son is leading girls on!"  
"Actually, _Papa_, Yoji may actually have a crush on this girl, according to my resources, and the one who really is leading on the princesses is you, Tamaki." Kyoya stated matter-of-factly.  
"W-what?"  
"You constantly saying, 'Someday, we'll be together and nothing will seperate us,' and 'these cherry blossoms will prevent anyone from seeing our forbidden love' and such gives the princesses false hope of having a romantic relationship with you, when we all know that you're only romantic interest is in Haruhi."  
Tamaki stared up at Kyoya dejectedly. "I... I didn't know..." he whimpered. Then he blubbered. Then he broke down crying.  
"There, there, milord, we know you're just emotional 'cause Yoji is better at flirting than you are," Hikaru and Kaoru cooed as they pushed Tamaki into a closet so he could cry there. "But we don't need your tears getting in everyone's tea."  
When they had gotten Tamaki squared away, they asked Kyoya if it really was okay for Yoji to flirt like that.  
"As long as it doesn't get out of control, it's actually necessary that he flirt that way; more girls will come more frequently, therefore making me-_us_- more money." Kyoya mustered one of his smiles; the kind that makes people uncomfortable about something about to happen that they don't know about.  
"Whatever you say, Kyoya," the twins shrugged. Then, Yoji and Kimiko piqued their interest, so they went to go bother them.  
They approached the table and were surprised to see a laughing Kimiko and a joking Yoji.  
"Hey, Trick-or-Treat! Wassup, man? This, as you guys know, is Matsumoto-Kimiko_-chan_. We're going out for udon next Saturday, after the dance!" Yoji said as he suggestively nudged Hikaru in the stomach.  
"Hey guys! Do you want to come? The more the merrier!" Kimiko invited.  
Yoji's excited expression faded a little when he realized this was being turned into a group date. The twins tried to hold in their laughter. Kimiko had practically just friend-zoned him. Then, Yoji perked up a little bit, and his smile became more sly than excited.  
"Yeah, if you guys find _dates_, you can come!"  
The twins were NOT about to turn down an (implied) challenge.  
"Of _course_ we'll come. I'll just take Haru-" they said simultaneously. Then they realized that no one else (not even Yoji) knew that Haruhi was a girl.  
"I mean, we'll find a date... both of us." Kaoru tried to recover.  
"Uh, yeah, just make sure you plan a date that three couples would enjoy." Hikaru laughed awkwardly.  
"Uh... Okay... Talk to y'all later, then?" Yoji said.  
"Y-yeah, sure. Later"

* * *

Haruhi was at home, working on dinner for her father. He liked his meals to be waiting for him when he got home. She labored over the stove, being careful that the sleeves of her oversized t-shirt didn't catch fire. She looked a mess; she'd just woken up from her daily after-homework nap, and her hair looked boyishly frazzled, more than usual. And she wore grey sweatpants that were so long that they covered her unpedicured feet. Maybe she didn't exactly look a mess, but she could see why the gang had though she was a guy at first.  
While the rice boiled, she ploppped onto the couch and flicked on the TV. But as she had gotten comfortable, she heard loud voices and knocking outside her door.  
_"Haru-chan's house is kinda smaller than most houses..."_ a high-pitched voice that was obviously Hunny's explained.  
_ "No biggie; I've been on mission trips to places where people's houses are so crude, the floors are dirt and the ceilings are mud and tin!"_ another voice reassured. _Has to be Yo-yoji_, Haruhi thought.  
She decided to let them in before the gossiping continued. "Welcome to my humble abode, blah blah blah, take off your shoes before you come in," she grumbled sarcastically.  
The guys walked on in and headed towards the TV. On their way, the older club members were still very conscious and awkward about the commoner's housing situations. But Yoji seemed to be at ease; almost _too_ much at home  
He bolted for the couch, almost sending Hunny flying when he flopped down and sprawled all over it. He stretched his long legs over Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki's laps and folded his hands behind his head.  
"Sup, H-Wood? What's new?" he said casually.  
The twins, observing that the atmosphere was more relaxed, threw off their shoes and stretched their feet over the coffee table in front of them.  
"Yea, H-Wood! What's crackin'?" Kaoru laughed.  
"What's on TV today, _bro_?" Hikaru tauntingly emphasized "bro", because he knew something Yoji didn't...  
Haruhi groaned. "I guess I'll change the channel. I was _gonna_ watch 'Forever Endless Valentine of my Winter Heart'*, but you guys are my priority right now." The boys cringed. They could taste the sarcasm in her voice.  
But they got over it.  
"Haruhi! Papa wants to watch Forever Endless Valentine with you!" Tamaki exclaimed. Already, the theatre of his mind was at work coming up with an idealized vision of how he and Haruhi watching a Korean soap opera would turn out.  
While Tamaki daydreamed, Yoji and the twins were already brainstorming movies they could watch.  
"Hey, there's this one American movie that's out that I think y'all would like," Yoji suggested. "It's called 'The Avengers'. We could RedBox it for 100 yen; I'm sure the DVD has Japanese subtitles-"  
"RedBox?" Everybody, even Haruhi, turned to ask their American friend the same question.  
Yoji stifled a laugh. "You... You guys don't know what RedBox is?" He couldn't hold it in anymore. He fell off the couch and nearly brought the twins with him, he was laughing so hard. "How do you guys watch movies?"  
"We go to red carpet premiers, duh," the tins said flatly.  
"When you're of such high standing, why pay 635 yen (8 USD) to see a movie in a cramped theater and sit in folding chairs, when your family is on the guest list?" Kyoya said.  
"Or when you're family's business owns the production company," Tamaki continued.  
"Or when your mom designed the costumes for the actors and the dresses for all the VIP guests?" the twins added.  
At this point, Yoji had stopped laughing. Now he just felt stupid. "Well... _dang_…" he sighed.  
Now, the rest of the club members were laughing at Yoji. When it had all died down, they agreed to just rent a movie, so everyone grabbed their shoes and started to head out.  
Yoji pulled out his smartphone and said, "Looks like there's a movie shop right by the grocery store nearby." Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, the twins and Tamaki were already outside. As Yoji got ready to step out, he turned and saw Haruhi mumbling by the stove.  
"You all good, H-Wood?" he asked.  
"No. You guys distracted me and I burnt my dad's dinner," she said, frustrated.  
"Oh, well... sorry man. Want me to help?"  
"Not unless you can make takoyaki in 15 minutes?"  
Yoji looked down. "Well... no." His face brightened as he said, "But, I can make some killer Ramen!"  
Haruhi laughed. "I guess that works."  
While the water boiled on the stove - and Haruhi was careful to stay nearby at the kitchen table - the pair held light conversation.  
"Yoji?" Haruhi said.  
"Sup?"  
"What's your story?"  
"What?"  
"All the members in the club have an interesting, dramatic back story. If you joined, you must have something hidden and unknown about you that we need to know!" She laughed to make the situation less awkward.  
"Well, you could always ask Kyoya. He's got to have some background info about me _somewhere_ in that little black notebook of his." Yoji joked.  
Haruhi laughed again. "But seriously, I think it's about time I get to know 'Yoji Kobayashi', don't you think?"  
"Yeah, I guess..." He sighed, trying to put together a comprehensible timeline of his past. "Okay," he said suddenly. "Got it."

* * *

_So I was born, blah blah blah, typical stuff, right? When I was, like, ten-ten, right? Yeah-I started watching this show about dancing. All the genres loooked cool and fun; lyrical, ballet, contemporary, jazz, but what really stood out to me was hip-hop. One of the judges, Nigel Lythgoe, called the hip-hop dancers _B-Boys_. I liked the sound of that; Yoji the B-Boy. So I started copying the moves I saw on TV. Now, H-wood, some of those moves should _not_ have been experimented on at home, but I learned that the hard way.  
Anyway, soon, when I got good enough to make it worth my parents' money, I took classes in a studio, but for only, like, one summer. And my parents were NOT happy... I don't see why though- they should know that I was never the kid to do things systematically or in a controlled facility. Anyhow, after that one mistake, the never believed in me the same way again. Everything was "focus on school, Yoji," and "Jobs in entertainment are based on luck, so education should be your fallback ." But what I didn't get was that if school was my fallback, shouldn't I be putting even _more_ effort into raising my chances?"_

* * *

"But your parents are right, Yo-yoji; school is important," Haruhi offered.  
"Excuuuuuuse me, H-Wood. Don't interrupt. Rude," Yoji replied with a fake attitude.  
"Whatever," Haruhi laughed.  
"Anyways, back to my story."

* * *

_So at this point, I was on my own again. Teaching myself, making myself better. And to make my parents more lenient, I still tried to keep up with my schoolwork. Remember, this is 6th grade, so it was too easy. I flew through seventh grade, but then, 8th grade hit._

* * *

Yoji shuddered.  
"Was it _that_ bad?" Haruhi asked.  
He nodded fearfully.

* * *

_Oh, God, 8th grade was terrible. There was this one assignment that I just completely shirked, and it came back to bite me. It lowered my high B in math to almost an F. Scary, right? Wrong. What were scary were the consequences. No dancing, no parties, no going out with friends. I was so mad at my whole family I could not wait to go to school each morning and I would dread coming home at the end of the day. My parents, principal, and school counselor tried to figure out what the root of my anger was, and I told them I didn't know. And I didn't! But they kept prodding and digging and that frustrated me. I'm not that deep of a person, you know? I just get really pissed at small things. I never do anything minimally, have you noticed? I flirt big, I dance big, I talk big. I'm surprised that they haven't realized that yet... But I can't tell them that, H-Wood. They wouldn't believe me. They reaaaaaally wanna find some underlying depression or something in here. But not here. Not in Yoji Kobayashi's head_.

* * *

"Oh, well, I'm sorry you hate you're family..." Haruhi apologized awkwardly.  
"Oh, no, don't get it twisted, Haruhi. I love them with all my heart; if anything happened to Mom, Dad, Katara, or Sano I would die. But they think I hate them, and I don't know how to fix that. But I'm giving them time to figure it out."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I left."  
"What?"  
"I'm here, in Japan, aren't I?"  
"You left your family in Utah?"  
"Yeah."  
"How?!" Haruhi exclaimed.  
"Scholarship," Yoji winked, as if it was the magic word to fix every problem.  
"I don't get it," Haruhi said defeatedly.  
"Well, I applied without them knowing, so when they got the acceptance letter, it looked like Ouran had searched the world over looking for a student like me! And Mom and Dad couldn't say no to Ouran."  
Haruhi just stared at the escaped student standing next to her.  
"Close your mouth, dude. Nobody needs to see the punching bag at the back of your throat. That's nasty. Oh, and the Ramen's done." Yoji pointed at the stove where the steam billowed over from the pot  
Haruhi dished some out for her dad for later, and served some for her and Yoji. As they waited for their noodles to cool down, Haruhi asked, "So, who are you staying with now?"  
"My uncle Komari-chan."  
"Komari? Isnt that a girl's name?"  
"Yeah, his real name is Minami but he's a transgender. He works near here, actually..."  
Haruhi almost choked on her noodles. "What?"  
"I know the whole sexuality thing is kinda weird, but he's my uncle and I gotta love him, and-"  
"No, that's fine, my dad is trans too. He works a few blocks down, at the bar."  
"Hey!" Yoji yelled excitedly. "So then, what's the big deal?"  
"My dad is dating someone named 'Komari-chan'.

* * *

At Ouran's Annual Sakura Spring Formal, at the climax of the night, many of the school's clubs showcased their dancing skills (if they happened to have any). First, were the Drama Club, then the chorus, the Dance Team, and finally, the Host Club. The crowd applauded each performance, but this year, the students seemed to especially enjoy the new student, Yoji Kobayashi's dance routine for the Host Club.  
Later in the evening, the students voted for the King and Queen of the Dance (It was a practice they had heard about from the students from America; the Student Council set up a campaign for the Headmaster to allow it).  
Toshiyori Matsudaira, the student council president, handed an envelope to his secretary, Kanan Mitsuyama.  
"This year's Royal couple is... Matsumoto Kimiko-chan and Kobayashi Yoji-kun!"  
Yoji's ears perked up and he dropped his finger snacks. "What?"  
"She said, 'Kobayashi Yoji-kun and Matsumoto Kimiko-chan are the Royal Couple'," Hikaru repeated.  
"Get on up there and get your girl!" Kaoru prodded.  
"But, I didn't even run for King!" Yoji tried to remember all the places where he had written his name in the past week and a half, but the Royal Couple Sign-Up Sheet was not one.  
"Oh, we know. We signed you up. Kimiko didn't know either," the twins explained flatly.  
"Dude! What the heck!"  
"Kobayashi-kun? Are you in the crowd?" Kanan asked through the mic.  
"He's right here!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled, pushing Yoji onto the stage.  
Yoji stumbled, but realized he was onstage and everyone could see him, so he turned his fumble into a cool glide. He "slithered" up to Kimiko and whispered, "I like your dress," and immediately her porcelain skin flushed red. But then she recomposed herself.  
"Thanks. You don't look to shabby either," she replied, semi-cooly.  
This caught Yoji off guard, but he laughed. "Thanks."  
After the crowning, the festivities continued.  
"So, Trick-or-Treat, have you guys found dates yet?" Yoji asked the twins.  
"Huh?" They asked.  
"Y'know, girls to take on our udon date tomorrow." Yoji reminded.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm taking Haruhi's cousin," Hikaru said.  
"And I'm taking my childhood friend. We...reconnected after a few years.  
"Huh, OK then. Whatever you say dudes," Yoji scoffed, then walked off with Kimiko on his arms.

* * *

*sweat drop* *sigh* Finally! Long Chapter is finally over! I thought that you guys deserved it after like, 3 months of nothing. Who is "Haruhi's cousin"? Who is Kaoru's "Childhood friend"? What's Uncle Komari-chan like? Suspense! *squeaaaaaaal*  
*Waodani - native Ecuadorian Language. Go watch the movie "The End of the Spear" SO GOOOD

*Mori: in Japanese means harpoon  
*_Forever Endless Valentine of my Winter Heart_ is a short Korean drama made by Wong Fu Productions. SOOOO GOOOOOD! They also work with Ryan Higa, Victor Kim, Dominic Sandoval, Kevin Wu, Andrew Garcia, and a bunch of other great people. Look 'em up!


End file.
